La verdad
by cariithoopreina
Summary: Cuando una verdad se es descubierta, las consecuencias no siempre son malas. One Shot.


**La verdad**

**-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?** – pregunto Marcus una vez terminaron las clases del día.

**-Debo ir a casa** – respondió la rubia **– llegare antes a casa para prepararle la cena a mi madre **

**-Oh claro…**

**-Bueno te veré luego** – se despidió del chico con un beso en la mejilla.

La rubia de ojos avellana se dirigía hacia su auto, una vez dentro, se despidió con la mano de su amigo y arranco rumbo a su casa. Puso su banda favorita "The Rasmus" con su canción Sail Away, sus amigos la llamaban anticuada por escuchar canciones de varios años atrás. Conducía relajadamente por las calles de Washington mientras evitaba el tráfico de la hora. En cuestión de veinte minutos llego a su casa, en donde su madre aún no estaba.

Prendió su Ipod y se dispuso a preparar la cena para cuando su progenitora llegara a casa; preparaba su especialidad, pollo con salsa de piña, era el favorito de su madre y a ella le encantaba prepararlo. Se encontraba ya lavando los trastes cuando su madre llego con rastros de haber estado llorando.

**-Mami ¿Qué pasa?** – le pregunto la rubia una vez se quitó los guantes y los audífonos.

**-Hija debo decirte la verdad…-** suspiro pesadamente y miro a su hija a los ojos – **¿Sabes porque tú y yo no nos parecemos físicamente? **

**-Eh…si –** se rasco la nuca confundida **– soy muy parecida a mi padre ¿No?**

**-No hija mía** – tomo las manos de su adolecente hija – **tu y yo no nos parecemos porque…- **bajo la mirada** – eres adoptada…**

El mundo de la joven de ojos avellanas se detuvo abruptamente, toda su vida era una mentira, una mujer desalmada la había abandonado al nacer. Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza al igual que sus puños y sus ojos.

**-¿Quién es?** – pregunto con odio

**-Hija…** -trato de acercarse a ella.

**-¿Quién es la desalmada que me trajo al mundo?** – volvió a preguntar **mientras aguantaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.**

**-Su nombre es Quinn Fabray **– suspiro pesadamente **– vive en Nueva York, es una fotógrafa…Beth…hija no me odies…**- comenzó a llorar la mujer mayor.

**-No te odio madre –** se acercó y la abrazo con fuerza – **a ti no te odio, a ti te amo por darme lo que esa bruja me negó.**

**-Hija…yo…**

**-Se me quito el apetito** – cogió su teléfono y su Ipod de encima del mesón – _estaré en mi cuarto_ – le dio un beso a su madre y se fue para su cuarto.

Con cuidado cerró la puerta, se recostó en la puerta y dejo que por fin sus lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos, lentamente se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras agarraba con fuerza sus rodillas y preguntándose si tan mala hija era como para que esa mujer la hubiera abandonado como a un animal.

Con el rencor en sus ojos, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su computadora, la encendió y busco el nombre de Quinn Fabray en internet, pronto los resultados aparecieron ante sus furiosos ojos, una fotografía le llamo la atención, una mujer rubia, alta de ojos avellanas sosteniendo aun pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos avellanas, bajo el título de "_Quinn Fabray junto con su hijo Charlie Berry_" busco varios artículos, hasta que en uno encontró la dirección del estudio fotográfico donde trabajaba, lo anoto y en una pequeña maleta comenzó a alistar su ropa para hacerle una visita no muy grata a la mujer que la había abandonado.

La mañana llego pronto, su madre ya se había ido a trabajar; le dejo una nota en el refrigerador que decía "_Pase lo que pase te voy a amar madre, pero debo hacerle una confrontación a esa mujer, si es que se le puede llamar mujer. Te amo, volveré pronto_" tomo su maleta y se monto es su coche. Le esperaban cuatro hojas de viaje, más lo que tardara en ubicar la dirección en Nueva York, pensó en llamar a su amigo Marcus pero al final decidió no hacerlo, eso sería darle esperanzas de que algo pasaría entre ellos y eso no sucedería, 364 kilómetros la separaban de aquella falsa mujer.

En Nueva York, una rubia se alistaba para iniciar su día, su esposa se había ido temprano para el teatro y ella debía llevar al pequeño Charlie hasta el jardín, tenía una sesión fotográfica hasta medio día y allí ya se desocupaba, por lo que planeaba pasar la tarde con su hijo. Un mal presagio comenzó a surgir en su corazón, con la mano en el corazón le mando un mensaje a su esposa.

_-"¿Estas bien mi vida? Q"_

La respuesta llego dos minutos más tarde.

_-"Sí, estoy es hasta el cuello en ensayos, ten lindo día. Te Amo. R"_

Sonrió al leer el mensaje de su morena, sin evitar pensar porque tenía ese sentimiento tan extraño, sin dejar de pensar en ello, tomo en brazos a Charlie y ambos salieron del apartamento ubicado en Manhattan.

Toda la mañana duro con ese sentimiento en su pecho, le fue bastante difícil tratar de concentrarse.

Beth arribo a Nueva York cerca de la una de la tarde, después de dar varias vueltas logro encontrar la dirección del estudio fotográfico, cuando se estaba estacionando, la vio, por un momento su cuerpo se paralizo, ver a la mujer que la había abandonado a tan pocos metros; vio como esa rubia mujer abordaba su auto y partía del lugar, sin perder tiempo, encendió su auto y la siguió con cuidado.

Diez minutos después vio como estacionaba frente a un jardín infantil en donde se bajó y minutos más tarde regresaba con el niño que había visto en la fotografía en brazos, este reía por las cosquillas que la mujer le hacía, espero a que ella lo colocara en la silla de seguridad y la siguió una vez cuando este carro arranco.

Finalmente llegaron al apartamento en Manhattan. La rubia y su hijo descendieron del auto y se adentraron en el lujoso edificio. Beth, espero cerca de diez minutos en su auto, meditando que era lo que iba hacer o que le iba a decir apenas estuviera frente a aquella mujer, cuando estuvo lista abandono el auto y a paso decidido se acercó al edificio cuando una mujer morena la alcanzo haciéndola tropezar.

**-Lo siento…-**se disculpó la mujer sin siquiera mirarla, iba hablando por teléfono – **ya llegue Quinn…-** el nombre de la mujer le llamo la atención así que con disimulo presto atención a la conversación – **estoy en la recepción….está bien ya pido el correo…te veo arriba amor** – colgó la llamada sin percatarse de que la chica la miraba – **Jhon ¿cómo estás? Me das la correspondencia del 701 **

**-Bien señora Berry…aquí tiene **– le dijo el hombre.

**-Gracias Jhon…**- se marchó hacia el ascensor. Beth espero cinco minutos esperando que el hombre se distrajera para correr hacia el ascensor. Apenas el hombre se levantó para ir al baño, corrió hacia el ascensor que en ese momento llegaba, saludo cordialmente a la mujer que descendía de él y prosiguió a oprimir el número siete.

Con muchos nervios, timbro en el apartamento 701, escucho un "ya va" por parte de una mujer y segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió.

**-Hola **– saludo la rubia al ver a la adolecente - **¿Necesitas algo cariño?**

**-¿Usted es Quinn Fabray?** – pregunto tratando de controlar su respiración.

**-Eh…si soy yo…-** respondió confundida - **¿Quién eres tú?**

**-Mucho gusto señora Fabray** – la miro fijamente a los ojos – **soy Beth…-** vio como los ojos de aquella mujer se abrían de golpe – **Beth Corcoran ¿puedo pasar? **– pregunto desviando la mirada al ver como la mujer lloraba.

**-Eh…si…si claro sigue** – le dijo abriendo la puerta – **siéntate donde gustes… ¿Quieres algo de tomar?** – le pregunto cuando la joven ya estuvo dentro, esta solo asintió.

**-Quien era car…-** se frenó la morena al ver a la joven sentada en su sofá – **hola ¿Quién eres?**

-**Beth Corcoran** – respondió mirando fijamente a la mujer que al igual que Quinn abrió los ojos de golpe.

**-Beth…-**susurro mirando a la chica y pronto busco a su mujer que se encontraba en la cocina – **mucho gusto **– se presentó – **Rachel Barbra Berry**

**-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?** – pregunto la morena cuando Quinn regreso con un vaso de jugo para su hija.

**-Necesito hablar…**- miro de arriba abajo a Quinn – **con usted si no es mucho problema.**

**-Eh…claro, no hay ningún problema Beth**

**-Yo…** - se aclaró la voz la morena **– saldré con Charlie, iré a visitar a Santana ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Okay **– le dijo la rubia tratando de sonreír calmadamente. La morena en silencio abandono el apartamento dejando a las dos rubias mirándose fijamente **– y…Dime Beth ¿Qué tal te va en el instituto?**

**-No seas hipócrita** – le respondió con odio en la voz – **ahora si vienes a preocuparte por mí. Si vine hasta aquí** – la miro con rencor – **fue únicamente para saber porque me abandono como un perro enfermo.**

**-Eso no es cierto** – se levantó la rubia – **yo en ningún momento te abandone como un perro.**

**-No** – negó con una sonrisa cínica – **únicamente me dio al mejor postor ¿verdad?**

**-Eso no es así Beth** – se tomó la cabeza desesperada - **¿Quién te ha dicho todo esto? ¿Shelby?**

**-Ni se te ocurra tratar de hablar mal de mi madre ¿Me oíste?** – Le grito mientras la señalaba **– no eres nadie, solo dame la maldita respuesta que estoy buscando y me voy **

**-Las cosas no son como tú piensas **– se sentó con la cabeza agachada – **quede embarazada de ti cuando tenía dieciséis años, era una niña, una niña a la que no la apoyaron, mis padres me echaron de casa cuando tenía ocho semanas de embarazo, le mentí a mi novio de aquel entonces diciéndole que él era el padre, luego de que se enteró, me fui a vivir con tu padre verdadero y luego viví con mi amiga Mercedes…-** se aclaró la voz y busco la mirada de su hija que solo sonreía al verla así – **no tenía dinero ¿De acuerdo? No habrías tenido ningún futuro conmigo en aquel entonces, fue por eso que tomamos la decisión de darte en adopción** – se levantó y se acercó a su hija que instintivamente se hecho hacia atrás – **era lo mejor para ti, para que tuvieras un futuro.**

**-Si eso es cierto** – camino hacia el otro lado del sofá - **¿Por qué nunca me busco?**

**-Si te busque** – la miro con lágrimas en sus ojos – **tuve la oportunidad de compartir contigo cuando aún eras una bebe, pero por mis errores** – apretó los ojos – **te perdí y ya cuando volví a buscarte se me fue negada la oportunidad.**

**-¿Y pretendes que te crea?** – Soltó una carcajada sarcástica - **eres una falsa, no sabes cuánto repudio** – la miro con asco – **llevar tu sangre** – dicho esto salió del apartamento mientras Quinn salía tras ella.

**-Beth espera…-** no alcanzo a decir nada más, la puerta del ascensor evito que ella también abordara, así que opto por bajar corriendo por las escaleras – **Beth…** - la llamo al ver que la joven - **¡Beth!** – Grito cuando vio que un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad, como la adolecente no se había percatado, corrió hasta alcanzarla, la empujo con fuerza recibiendo ella el impacto del auto.

Beth cayó sobre la acera de la calle, aturdida se giró para mirar la calle y vio a Quinn tendida en el suelo bañada en sangre, la gente trataba de auxiliarla mientras los paramédicos llegaban.

Dos horas más tarde, se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera mientras veía como Rachel caminaba de un lado a otro, desesperada por no tener noticias de su esposa.

**-Beth…**- escucho que la llamaban, al girar la cara vio a su madre correr hacia ella.

**-Mamá…-** susurro viendo como la mujer se detenía mirando a Rachel que la miraba fijamente.

**-Rachel…**

**-Shelby, tiempo sin verte** – sonrió con ironía - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Vine por mi hija** – le respondió colocándose al lado de Beth que miraba a ambas mujeres.

**-Claro porque con ella si eres una madre responsable** – apretó la mandíbula – **tan responsable que tu hija se vino sola desde Washington hasta Nueva York sola y tu ni enterada.**

**-Yo le deje una nota…-**susurro la joven

**-Rachel ¿Qué diablos te pasa?** – le dijo la mujer enfadada.

**-Que me pasa** – rio sin gracia – **me pasa que por las mentiras que le has dicho a Beth** – señalo a la joven **– mi mujer ahora está entre la vida y la muerte eso me pasa.**

**-Yo no le he dicho ninguna mentira Beth** – se defendió.

**-Claro** – sacudió las manos con fuerza – ¿**No fuiste tú, la que le dijo a Beth que Quinn la había abandonado, regalado como un perro enfermo?** – miro fijamente a Beth – **pues déjame decirte una cosa Beth** – suspiro para tratar de calmarse – **a diferencia de mi madre, a ti Quinn te dio en adopción para asegurarte un mejor futuro, un futuro que con ella no podías tener porque ni ella ni Puck tenían los recursos económicos para cuidarte como tú te lo merecías, muy diferente a mi madre – **miro fijamente a Shelby – **mi madre únicamente me vendió al mejor postor, ella si recibió dinero por mí, Quinn únicamente recibió la promesa de que podría estar cerca de ti cosa que nunca se cumplió.**

**-Ella tuvo su oportunidad y la desaprovecho**

**-La adulta eras tú** – le grito la morena cruzándose de brazos – **Quinn cometió UN solo error, y la condenaste de por vida a estar lejos de su hija, en cambio tú ¿Cuántos errores cometiste conmigo antes de dejarme en paz? … muchos** – continuo al ver como la mujer se quedaba en silencio – **primero me vendiste, luego cuando tenía dieciséis, mandaste aun chico que se acercara a mí para luego humillarme, después desapareciste dejándome destrozada, volviste tiempo después para volver a marcharte y así durante varios años ¿Eso no es cometer errores?**

-**Espera…**- hablo la adolecente **- ¿Eres su madre? **– miro fijamente a mamá.

**-Sí…**- escucho un suave murmuro, se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado - **¿Todo lo que ella ha dicho es cierto?**

**-Sí…**

**-Es increíble…**- murmuro mientras en sus ojos se comenzaban a formar gruesas lágrimas.

**-Familiares de Quinn Fabray** – salió un médico.

**-Si dígame **– se acercó corriendo la morena al médico – **soy su esposa.**

**-Ya logramos estabilizarla, pero el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza…es de tener cuidado, aún no sabemos cuáles sean las consecuencias del fuerte golpe que tuvo.**

**-¿puedo verla?** – pregunto la morena con la voz quebrada

-**Sígame por favor…-** indico el medico mientras caminaba hacia la habitación seguido de Rachel, metros atrás Beth que se quedó fuera mirando por la ventana que daba a la habitación.

Desde ahí, podía observar como la mujer que le dio la vida, se le escapaba la suya, comenzó a rememorar los hechos del día, y comenzó a percatarse de hechos que no había hecho antes. El brillo en los ojos de Quinn cuando se presentó, el dolor en su mirada cuando le dijo que la repudiaba.

**-Ella siempre te ha amado Beth…-** la voz de la Diva la saco de sus pensamientos **– no ha habido un solo día en donde ella no piense en ti. Eres su mundo **– le dejo una suave caricia en el brazo y regreso la mirada a su mujer que era atendida por una enfermera en ese momento.

Los días comenzaron a pasar. El arrepentimiento era fuerte en la adolecente que se había negado a volver con Shelby a Washington, quería esperar a que Quinn reaccionara, para poder hablar con ella y poderle pedir perdón por sus palabras.

-**Quinn… **- le tomo la mano mientras se acomodaba en una silla al lado de la camilla – **yo lo siento mucho…-** comenzó a llorar – **me equivoque al decirte todo lo que te dije… yo solo** – trago grueso – **yo solo necesito que despiertes y me des la oportunidad de conocerte.**

**-¿Eso quieres?** – escucho un susurro y al levantar la cabeza vio a su madre biológica sonriendo

**-Sí…**

**-Entonces nos conoceremos mejor Beth** – soltó la mano de su hija y le limpio las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro – **Te amo hija. Pase lo que pase siempre te amaré **– murmuro logrando que la adolecente sonriera y la abrazara con ganas. Aún tenía tiempo de hacer las cosas bien y de conocer bien a su madre biológica, ya luego hablaría con su madre adoptiva, ahora, lo único que le importaba era el cariño que sentía en ese abrazo que le daba su madre.


End file.
